


For Science!

by thewightknight



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain Marvel (2019) Spoilers, Gen, Hairballs, SHIELD memos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Segment from the Flerken Regurgitation Log, as maintained by junior agent Phillip J. Coulson





	For Science!

**Author's Note:**

> That last cut scene! AMIRIGHT?

** Flerken Regurgitation Log **

**Recording officer:** Junior Agent Phillip J. Coulson

 

 **Summary:** An ongoing record of items regurgitated by the alien life form known as Goose, identified as species Flerken, under supervisory care of Agent Nicholas J. Fury. Subject’s excretions are also collected periodically for examination. Results of excretion analysis are noted in a separate Flerken Excretion Log (FEL), maintained by the Research and Development lab. Sample analysis is routinely scheduled on a bi-weekly basis. Additional samples may be taken at R&D’s discretion.

 

**1995.06.28, 16:59**

One boot sole regurgitated. R&D states it is composed of materials of non-terrestrial origin. Referencing Agent Fury’s report on acquisition of subject Goose, item is likely Kree in origin. Refer to file RD950626-011.

 

**1995.07.03, 08:32**

Partial blaster rifle, non-terrestrial in origin, also likely Kree. Non-functional. Sent to R&D for analysis. Refer to file RD950703-026 for further information.

 

**1995.07.11**

Eighteen glass eyes, in three batches: seven at at 09:07, five at 11:23, and the remaining six at 13:59. No indication as to why all eyes from sample tray were not regurgitated. Four blue, six brown, three grey and one blue prosthetics were retrieved. Also in the 13:59 batch were what appears to be the remains of my sunglasses. I've been wondering where those went.

_Scribbled in almost illegible handwriting in the margin_ – **_Keep it professional, Agent Coulson_**

 _Precisely printed beneath_ – **Duly noted, Agent Fury**

 

**1995.08.07, sometime between 14:45 and 15:15**

One glowing blue cube, origin Project Pegasus, via Dr. Wendy Lawson, a.k.a. Mar-Vell, a Kree scientist. Dimensions are 4 1/8” x 4 1/8” x 4 1/8”.  Corresponds to the description of the Tesseract, retrieved from the Atlantic Ocean during Howard Stark’s search for Captain America. Avenue of removal from S.H.I.E.L.D. storage facility unknown. Sent to R&D for confirmation. Refer to file RD 950807-002 for further information.

Another scribbled note in margin – **_It figures you’d know what this is._**

**I thought we were keeping it professional, sir.**

**1995.08.19, time indeterminate (agents on assignment)**

Additional twenty-three glass eyes regurgitated. Number of batches presumed to be five, as they were found in clumps under desk.

 

**1995.08.23**

An actual hairball, at sometime between 08:11 and 18:32. Size and composition identical to native feline according to R&D. Moisture level indicates it was most likely deposited in late afternoon or early evening. Feel when stepped in also identical to native feline.

**_Why did you have your shoes off?_ **

**It was a long day, sir.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to guess at the number of eyes in the tray Coulson gave Fury at the end. I know I'll be seeing it again in the theater, so hopefully next time I'll remember to count.
> 
>  _Edited to add:_ Thanks to friends I now know the tray held 50 eyes. Where the other 9 went, nobody knows.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
